The Bet Gone Wrong
by DatMarichatFangirl
Summary: It All started with a bet and it all gone wrong. Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters.
1. The Beginning

(hey there cats and bugs! I just thought of this and can't get over it so I just wrote it :D

Anyways, this is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy reading ;) )

(Marinette POV)

It wasn't my fault why I'm right here right now, its their fault why.

I am heading off to school with my bestfriend today. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I'm 22 years old. I took arts and design for college and on my fourth year now. I'm only on scholarship the mayor of my hometown gave to me. I was having a great time when this happend.

"Marinette we're getting late!" my bestfriend told me. Her name is Alya Césaire, and a graduating reporter. "I know! Its just hard to find a parking lot right now!" I said. God, it was hard to find a space to park. When we finally found a place to park the car, something or clearly someone crashed my car. "Hey!" I yelled. The person inside still didn't responded. I got out of my car. "Hey! You broke my CAR!! get out this instant!" I scolded the person inside who crashed into my car. "It was only a scratch" the person inside told me. "A scratch? A SCRATCH?! You almost injured two people!!" I yelled at the person. Truthfully, it was a boy."I think you should let it pass" Alya told me. "And why should I?" I asked her. "Because he's an Agreste. He's Adrien Agreste." More likely Alya whispered to me. "I don't care if he's an Agreste. I just want my car to get fixed!" I told her, more like I yelled at her. I don't like this Agreste boy. The boy parked his car on the other side and went out. "Hey! we're not done yet mister! Fix my CAR!!" I yelled at him while following him. Then he stopped. He turned around and.. wait WHAT!? He kissed me! I could feel the heat in my cheeks intensify. I was NOT expecting this to happen. When he pulled away, I was lost. I was so lost in my mind. Why did it feel so good?

"An Amazon girl can't handle a kiss? Well that's a shame" He told me before walking away. How rude of him! "Hey!" I called back. He just took a glance then winked at me. Oh he is going down!


	2. Twins

(hey there bugs and cats! sorry if I write short chapters, I'm still getting used to this. Hope you enjoy! :D)

(Marinette POV)

As me and Alya got in the college, The first one I saw was him. He changed his clothes. Maybe he was so sweaty that he releases 800 liters of sweat in his body he could already fill up a pool just for him to swim on. "Hey!" I yelled. Now everyone was looking towards me. "Hey car crasher!" I yelled again. This time he looked at me but confused. Did he forget what happend earlier?! "Umm.. Excuse me, but what?" He said. I am getting pissed off because of this Agreste boy! I rammed my foot at his foot, causing him to hiss at pain, then I kicked his behind and he flew a meter away.

"Woah.. Speak of the devil, I didn't knew that an amazon girl could be scary. Ooh how frightening!" a familiar voice behind me said. Wait.. if this one here is him and he's behind me, then who is this?

"Oh my god" I muttered. "What did you say? Did you say that I'm the only god?" He asked mockingly. Ooh he is really going down. I faced the one behind me and it was him. Same clothes and everything. "Oh My God Felix are you okay?!" Alya yelled. She helped the one I kicked and dusted him off. "I told you to let it pass! Now look what you've done!" Alya scolded me. Wait.. does this mean.. THEY'RE TWINS!?

"Oh.HELL.NO" I muttered. So they're twins. Oh no I accidentally hurt another person! Oh this is bad. So so bad. I felt guilty at what I did. "Hey, Amazon girl, cat got your tongue? you look speechless." He said. "But- How the- who the- What?" I don't know what to say. "Mari, they're twins. RE-lax" Alya told me. God I was going down. Who knew they were twins.. oh wait, I'm the only one who does not know they were. Damn the world.


	3. Arguement

(Hey there cats and bugs! I am still sorry if I write too short :( Anyways, hope you enjoy :) ~DMF)

(Marinette POV)

[lunch time]

"So they're twins?" I asked. "Of course they are silly! They are the most popular boys in this university!" Alya explained. Well that was tragic, I almost thought he had some superpower or something to make a clone of himself. "So who's the one I kicked his butt?" I asked. It was a little funny how I said it, but I need to know so I can apologize. "His name is Felix Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste and Alice Agreste. The one who crashed onto your car is Adrien Agreste, the troublemaker." Alya made quotations in the air to emphasize on the last word. The troublemaker? So that's why he's so irritating. Later on our lunch hour, while me and Alya were chatting, someone took a seat next to me and kissed my cheek. Alya on the other hand, was squealing. "So amazon girl over here freezes up when kissed? how pitiful" He said. Damn I hate him! "Adrien stop it" another said. "Oh my god it's Felix" I heard Alya mutter. Felix was standing by where Alya seated, he also looked pissed off. "No one's the boss of me Felix" Adrien said. They're about to fight. "You're scaring her. Stop it already" I heard Felix say.

"I don't wanna." A whine.

"No-"

"Aww come on!"

"Adrien don't argue with m-"

"You want me to stop because you want her for yourself!" A shout.

"Damn it Adri-"

"Stop calling me Adrien! call me Mr. Agreste!"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. God they are tiring to see themselves arguing.


	4. The Contract part 1

(Why hello there cats and bugs! I am still so sorry that chapters are too short :( but hope you enjoy reading :) ~DMF)

(Narrative POV)

"ENOUGH!" Marinette shouted. Everyone became quiet and started to look at the four. "I have had enough of this damn today and you two are in it!" Marinette yelled. Alya dragged Marinette outside while Felix also dragged Adrien.

(Marinette POV)

"What's wrong with you two?!" Alya shouted at me and Adrien. What does she mean what's wrong? He's the one who started all of it. "Well it's not my fault why he crashed into my car." I exclaimed. I could not take it anymore! I was going to leave them when Felix grabbed my wrist tightly. "And where do you think you're going?" He said. He looked scary. Then Alya said, "Okay if you guys want it to stop then come with us. You guys need to sign a contract."


	5. The Contract part 2

(Hey guys :) I am going to try to make this story longer :) I found inspiration to write this story and I can't wait to write more. Hope you enjoy reading :) )

(Narrative POV)

"What contract?" Marinette asked. "Oh it's more like a bet" Alya explained. 'So it's a bet but there's a contract? I don't get it. Well, maybe it's not bad' Marinette thought.

As they got to Alya's house, Alya made Marinette and Adrien sit while Felix went to her room. Mari stared wide eyes at Alya. "Why did you let him into your room?!" Marinette shouted at Alya. "Because I trust him" Alya said. "So you mean you don't trust me? Your bestfriend?" Marinette said sorrowfully. "Whoa, don't get the wrong idea. I do trust you Mari, don't cry" Alya said while comforting Marinette so she won't cry. "But.. why him?" Marinette cried out. This very moment Marinette's phone wrang and it was her mother calling her. She pressed the call button. "Umm.. Hello? Mom?" Marinette asked. "Mari- *sniffle* the mayor- *cough* he didn't win.." Her mom stopped then cried. "The election? .. Mom.." Marinette could not believe it. The Mayor... LOST?!

How will she live with this?!

This is going to be bad.

Without the mayor, her scholarship will be gone!

How will her parents pay her tuition fee?

Her apartment?

Her very dream to become true?

She cried in Alya's sofa then Felix went out of Alya's room. "Here it is- Marinette! what's wrong?" Felix said with a concerened face. Adrien, on the other hand, was sulking on the chair. "She can't go to school anymore" Adrien said. "Well, the bet will be the only way for you two to live the living hell you guys have" Alya added. Felix snickered at Alya. "What bet? What do you mean a bet?!" Adrien said angrily. "Okay, let me read it for you" Felix said. "On signing in this contract, you will recieve 500 thousand dollars by winning a bet." Marinette's eyes widen.'500 thousand dollars?! That's insane!' Marinette screamed internally. Felix continued. "If you lose this bet, you will pay the witnesses of this bet the same amount of the reward." "What?! Are you crazy?! I can't get that much money!" Marinette and Adrien shouted in chorus. "Well that is if you lose. If you don't want to do the bet, you pay us. If you win the bet, then we pay you." Alya said. "Why would you do this to me?! you are my best friend!" Marinette shouted. "Don't worry, you'll survive" Alya said. "Okay, now all you need is to win this bet" Felix added. "To win this bet, all you need is to be together" Alya said.

(Sorry guys that I stopped here :( I just kinda want to put a part three ;D well, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! :) )


End file.
